Deidara's Hair Cut
by Mina And Mia
Summary: Deidara decides to get a haircut out of boredom, but Sasori thinks otherwise. SasoDei.


**Disclaimer: I really wish I wasn't forced to write this, for it reminds me of how miserable my life is. Oh well. I don't own Naruto. **

A/N: This is just a quick SasoDei oneshot I wrote when I was in the mood for a bunch of fluff. So now you know that it will be fluffy. Yay! Random thoughts from my head put onto paper. Can it get any better? Dei's POV. Please review! Let me know how I did. I don't write that many oneshots.

"Maybe I'll get a haircut un…" I said as I stared at the ceiling, brainstorming things to do.

"No." My partner said from beside me. I turned my head to look at him and saw that he was looking at the ceiling just as I was a few moments ago.

"Why not un?" I asked, sitting up. I felt my back crack. It was to be expected, but it hurt. I guess that's what happens when you lay in the same position for hours.

"Just because." Sasori answered, still staring at the ceiling. His face was emotionless as always.

I rolled my eyes at him. "That isn't a good reason Donna. I'm bored anyway, so I might as well be bored in a Hair Cuttery un."

This time he looked at me.

"No." He said simply, glaring at me.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you like my hair un." I said. Sasori continued to glare at me.

"Then you don't know me well enough." Sasori said. I tilted my head, confused.

"You _do_ like my hair un?" I asked in disbelief. This took me by surprise.

Sasori nodded and looked back up to the ceiling. I felt a small blush spread across my cheeks and I was happy Donna didn't see it. I turned around and walked slowly to the door, mostly to hide the blush that refused to leave my cheeks.

"I'm leaving now un." I said told him. I stopped in the doorway and looked back, hoping that my face wasn't too pink. "Bye Donna."

"Where are you going?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Where do you think? The same place I've been talking about all along un!" I said, now annoyed. He wasn't really this clueless, was he?

"I told you not to brat!" Sasori countered. He was getting angry. Even I could tell this.

"Who said I would listen to you un?" I asked. It wasn't like he owned me.

"Me." Sasori said, sitting up.

"I'm leaving un." I said, walking out the door. I made it all of two steps before I felt hands around my waist dragging me backwards. I stumbled and fell down on top of Donna. I scowled and stood up, attempting to leave again. I was at the doorframe and about to step out, when the door was snapped shut, hit the left side of me in the process. I stumbled from the impact, but didn't fall this time.

"What is with you un?!" I asked, thoroughly annoyed. I just needed a haircut for crying out loud! I wasn't originally going to get a haircut, but due to the lack of things to do I had thought of the idea and decided it was a good path to take.

"I'm just taking control." Sasori answered.

"You think you can control me un?" I asked. I did not like where this was going. He honestly thought I was like one of his puppets. I had always wished he would think of me as more than an annoying brat who got in his way all the time, and now I felt like I was degraded from that rank. I had dropped even further. Who thought that was even possible? Not me.

"I know I can control you." Sasori answered, smirking and stood up straighter.

"Really Akasuna? And how is that un?" I said, dropping the Donna on purpose, hoping to make him feel bad. He treated me like dirt, so I was just returning the gesture.

When I saw a flicker of hurt cross his eyes, I felt bad. Not accomplished like I had figured I would. Donna quickly regained himself though and I felt a bit better. But only a bit.

"Like this." Sasori said, walking towards me and grabbing the back of my head with one of his arms. My brain said to move, but my body was too shocked by the contact to do anything. He then proceeded to place his other hand around my waist pulling me towards him. In an instant his lips were on mine. I felt my eyes grow wide, but I soon calmed down. At the precise moment I was going to kiss Donna back, he pulled away, not moving his hands.

"Stay here? With me?" He asked me, his smirk closer to a smile then ever. I nodded lightly. "Good." He said. He kissed my forehead lightly and let go of me. "I feel much better now that I know you aren't leaving me."

I smiled and sat back down on the bed. "So now that a haircut is obviously out of the question, what are we going to do un?" I asked. I felt energized and ready to do anything suggested.

Sasori smirked lightly." Well, you are in a good position presently…" He trailed off. I looked at him, tilting my head. His smirk grew bigger and walked over to me, pushing me down so I was on my back. He crawled on top of me with a leg on either side of my hips.

I smiled. I felt Donna tug at the hair tie in my hair and soon I felt my hair spill down around me. "I'm on top un."

A/N: So there it is! It was fun to write, so I hoped you enjoyed reading it! If there is anything that you found as a flaw, please let me know! So please review! If you do then I'll… Write a sequel dedicated to all who reviewed!

Itachi: Yeah. Read all the other fics she's written as well. All the fics I'm not in.

Me: Calm down Ita-kun. I'll fit you in. Somehow.

Itachi: ZzZzZzZz

Me: Itachi! Oh well. Love you guys! Bye for now!

_Nudges Itachi_

Itachi: What? I was sleep- oh. Bye. Don't die. Unless that is your life goal. Then go ahead. Die for all I care.

Me: Okay… Sasori and Deidei would say bye too, but they're kinda busy right now… Say bye really quickly guys!

Sasori and Deidei: Bye. (un.)

Sasori: Now just leave. You've read the fic.

Deidei: And press the review button un!


End file.
